This invention relates to an improved reflection type heater.
In a conventional reflection type space heater, a burner chimney is provided in the center of a box-shaped housing which is open on the front side. A reflecting plate is disposed behind the burner chimney in this heater. This reflecting plate serves to radiate and diffuse combustion heat forward from the burner chimney. High-temperature air heated by combustion in the burner chimney rises therefrom toward a top plate placed over the burner chimney. Thus, that portion of the top plate which corresponds to the front side of the reflecting plate is heated to a high temperature. If a flammable object, such as a curtain or clothing, touches or falls on the heated top plate, it might well burn and start a fire. Thus, the prior art heater is not completely safe.